The use of water based emulsions using soy methyl esters as a carrier is desirable for cementitious formulations since such emulsions are environmentally and user friendly and compatible with many other resins. In addition, such emulsions provide color uniformity and durability while exhibiting excellent adhesion. The surface preparation, application and clean up are quick, easy and safe.
However, such emulsions are not stable and thus have not found widespread use in the decorative concrete industry. For example, these emulsions will begin to separate when the solids levels reach about 20% and at 5% solids the emulsions will separate within one hour.
To solve this problem, the prior art uses a core shell technology in which the individual oil particles are covered with a "shell" which prevents the individual oil particles from recombining. However, this core shell technology is limited by compatibility and is suitable for use only with acrylic polymers.
Thus, there is a need for a stable, widely compatible, water based emulsion using soy methyl ester as the carrier. The present invention meets this need.
None of the known prior art disclose the formulas and methods set forth herein.